wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Caelaise Thoranis
WIP Caelaise Thoranis is a young quel'dorei noblewoman. She is the adopted daughter of Jasper and Jasmine Thoranis, and the adopted younger sister of Theodore and Victoria Thoranis. Biography Early life The first thing Caelaise remembers is being alone, in what is now known as Western Plaguelands. She was about four years old. After about a day of walking, she came across a road and had given up, plopping down on the side of the road, curled up in a ball. She had been there for at least another day before someone came by. They looked at her as they passed, but didn't stop. She merely just watched them pass by, too drained of energy to get up, let alone run after them. About half a day had passed of dozing in and out. She awoke to a woman picking her up, but had no energy to respond, and faded back out. The next thing she remembers is waking up in a bed with people walking around her. Jasper and Jasmine Thoranis had taken her to their abode and had subjects helping out the young, hungry, and dehydrated high elf. After a few weeks, the married couple decided they would adopt her. It took Caelaise about a year and a half to get comfortable with her new family. She had taken to the youngest Thoranis child, Victoria, as family before anyone else, being that they were so close in age. The person who helped her get comfortable with her new life, though, was her brother Theodore. He was young enough to get close to her, but old enough to give her guidance. She looked up to him. While not yet comfortable with her new living arrangement, she'd spy on the people she would soon come to call parents during their parties. She fell in love with the dresses, the etiquette, the beauty of it all. She absolutely loved watching them dance and sway and was even intrigued by the idle chatter. She didn't understand it very well, as she was still learning Common, but she was mesmerized by it all. When she was about six, her mother had noticed her spying on one of their parties, and watched, as a mother would, as her daughter mocked the dancers, and their etiquette. Jasmine confronted her and guided her to the crowd to get a better view. Caelaise was in awe. That night was the start of her unbreakable relationship with her mother. The next day, she was enrolled in dance lessons, tailoring and design classes, and etiquette classes. Etiquette came naturally to her, and so said classes weren't needed very long. Within a year of dance lessons, she had become a remarkable dancer. Her mother was amazed. By age nine, she had pretty much mastered the art of tailoring, and was dancing as if she had been for decades. She practiced day in and day out, whether in class or not. She wanted to master it all. Caelaise designed and put together all of her own dresses. Her seamstress abilities were unmatched for someone of her age, as well as better than the vast majority of the teachers that Jasmine could find. The Scarlet Conclave To be added. Brainstorming Will find a way to implement these into her story somehow, but for now, I want to put it all into one place, so that I may keep track of things. Caelaise found herself alone in a forest. She doesn't remember anything about her biological family or life before waking up in the forest besides her first name. Caelaise would have been born year 7. Silvermoon was sieged year 22, so she would have been 15 during that time, and Azraelle 18. Caelaise abandoned in forest year 11. Caelaise is the illegitimate child to a noble Silvermoon family. Don't have a name for them yet. Caelaise and Azraelle are half sisters, related through their father. (They don't know) Biological mother had a fling with the noble man, and Caelaise was an accident. Biological father was secretly apart of Caelaise's life for the first few months, before things started getting too risky. Father started getting paranoid that others would find out, so he paid off the mother to keep quiet about it, and he stopped seeing them. Father got even more paranoid after the mother kept getting more and more greedy, so he hired someone to take care of the problem. (hit man) Before the father started getting paranoid, he gave his lover a necklace with the family crest on the back. Mother put it around Caelaise before she left her in the forest. Hit man failed first attempt, and sent mother fleeing with Caelaise. Mother wanted to travel to Lordaeron to start a new life, but hit man caught up to her. She was able to flee a little further, until she knew she couldn't run anymore, and hid Caelaise inside the trunk of a tree, telling her she loved her, and to stay quiet, and stay put until she came back. Hit man caught up to mother, and shot her with an arrow. She collapsed to the floor, and he thought she was dead. He couldn't find Caelaise. Mother may or may not have lived. Leaving it open in case I find someone to roleplay her mom. Same goes for Caelaise's adoptive sister, Victoria (just a placeholder name). Azraelle escaped Silvermoon during the siege, but her family didn't, and they died. (also open to adding other people into Cae's lore, if you happen to be reading this, and have a character that would work with any of this. more than happy to change things about her lore to incorporate you!) Personality Sassy, fashionista, high class, bitchy, thinks she's better than most people, feels out of place unless with other people of her status. (edit this to have better defining words) Family Tree Trivia *Sassy fashionista. *Owner of a beautiful pendant; the gem a deep, ocean blue. A bit darker than what you would see out in the ocean, away from any land mass. She does not know how she got it, but the assumption is that it was from her biological parents. She attaches it to different necklace chains. It was originally on a different piece, but the chain for the original piece has long since broke. *Loves her wine. *Adopted at age 4 by Jasper and Jasmine Thoranis. *Sees blood elves as traitorous scum. *Younger sister of Theodore Thoranis (31), and Victoria Thoranis (28). *Her adoptive parents died when she was 11, fighting the scourge whilst defending Lordaeron. Her and her siblings were taken to Stormwind around this time. *Is in the midst of studying languages. Currently can speak Common, Thalassian, and Darnassian fluently. Can moderately understand and speak Draenic. **Can read and write in Common, Thalassian, and Darnassian. *Made a name for herself via tailoring. She is now a renowned seamstress, sewing for anyone. Typically, though, the only people who can afford her work are nobles. * She may not outwardly express it, but when the subject of how few of her race is left is brought up around her, she will fall into a depressive pit for the rest of the day. * Has a mini blue dragonhawk pet. * Was gifted a darkmoon strider from Eirdwen Leah-Thoranis *Carries around a knife that hides in a fake tube of lipstick. *Learned to teleport small objects. Constantly uses this ability to teleport wine from her home to her hands. *Absolutely hates the use of drugs. She sees anyone using them as utter lowlifes. *Loves animals. *Vegetarian. *Her tailoring shop is called, 'Stitch, Please'. *Formerly, "Caelaise Haywood" before she was reworked. (edit this to clean it up) Notes and references *https://www.deviantart.com/zoratrix/art/Comm-Caelaise-748519143 *https://www.deviantart.com/zoratrix/art/C-Depth-778634964 Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Mage